


哭泣夜莺

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 【是啊，你不懂，你是一个天使；如果你懂了什么叫情和爱，什么叫占有和猜忌，如果你那圣洁无尘的身体孕育了凡俗欲念——那你还怎么会是一个天使。】【我只想要两样东西——死亡，和你。】





	哭泣夜莺

**Author's Note:**

> 引用部分为回忆，其余为正文

亚茨拉斐尔的指腹慢慢抚过克罗里膝盖内侧柔软敏感的一小块肌肤。

> ——“紧急会议？”恶魔暗红色的长发藏在黑斗篷下，美索不达米亚平原的阳光在他漂亮的颧骨上留下两片绯红。
> 
> 天使不久之前回了一趟天堂。
> 
> “也不是，不过是一些陈词滥调的宣讲。”亚茨拉斐尔伸手遮住头顶的太阳，“比如告诉我们，和天使性交会直接杀死恶魔，我们必须和对立阵营保持距离。”
> 
> 他们本就该是水火不容的对立方，一切神圣的事物都可以伤及恶魔的生命，何况是直接跟天使发生最最亲密的关系。
> 
> 天使眨着眼睛笑出来：“多荒唐啊，克蠕戾，哪个天使会和恶魔做那件事？真搞不懂加百列为什么专门跟我们讲这个。”

亚茨拉斐尔将那两条瘦长结实的大腿掰开，它们战栗着主动环上了自己的腰，那条老蛇的脚趾在天使腰侧敏感带上挠了挠。

> ——“现在我们两边加在一起还有多少人？好几千年过去了，天使和恶魔还是那么多。”克罗里摆弄着一枚银鼻烟盒，是时下最流行的款式。
> 
> “哦… …应该还是那么多，毕竟我们不会经历凡人的生老病死，杀死一个天使或者恶魔是很难的事情。”亚茨拉斐尔坐在他对面心不在焉地翻着一本书，“除非… …”
> 
> 除非不可言喻之伟大计划中的战争终于降临。
> 
> “除非每个天使都找一个恶魔去性交然后——嘭！”恶魔哈哈大笑，“为什么要战争，天使？你们大可以用这种方式消灭敌人！”
> 
> 天使翻动书页的手指停了下来。他皱着眉头不知道在想什么，然后轻而快地说：“克罗里，把鼻烟盒还给我。”

手掌顺着大腿内侧细腻的肌理向上滑去，亚茨拉斐尔触到了克罗里腿间滚烫的欲望，和身体下那片不堪的泥泞。

叹息从天使舌尖飘落，而恶魔眼中闪着欣喜的狂热。

> ——“可惜我不能用你的身体。”无形体化的亚茨拉斐尔将头转向一边，像是在尽力讲一个不怎么好笑的笑话，“天使和恶魔在一个身体里… …会爆炸的。”
> 
> 克罗里用一个相当滑稽的表情作为回应。可不是，会爆炸的。其实这么说也不算准确，应该说，只有恶魔会单方面爆炸，或灰飞烟灭——这是他们的诅咒，当光与暗对峙，暗永远会被光所伤。

六千年来，克罗里第一次在别人面前将自己打开，他的不堪和喜悦脆弱和狂热都在那双橄榄色眼睛下一览无余，他的热切与欲望那般高涨，他身下有一条河在流淌。

这河在他身体内沉睡了六千多年，而今它就要在夺目的辐光下干涸。

他伸出手环住亚茨拉斐尔的脖颈，天使的手感一直是这样柔软丰腴。他就像拉斐尔的画作——克罗里迷迷糊糊地想着，巨大得近乎疯狂的喜悦让他每一根脑回路里都闪着电流和火光——就像从文艺复兴时期的画作上走下来的天使那样，见鬼，天使本来就该是这个样子，全天堂其他所有的天使加起来都没有他的亚茨拉斐尔这么像一个真正的天使。

恶魔嘴角挑起向两边咧开，笑得锋利而尖锐，那淬了毒的红舌谄媚又急切地舔上天使的下巴、急于撬开紧闭的牙关。

然而亚茨拉斐尔将头偏开，扭向另一边。

“克罗里。”他的天使这样说道，“你这个混蛋。”

那双丰腴柔软的手将他的屁股向两边分开，手劲之大让克罗里感觉自己像是要被从中间撕开，他肯定那两团挺翘紧实的臀肉上现在有两个红得发紫的巴掌印儿——然而他不在乎了，从此以后他什么都不用在乎了，他就要解脱了。

天使每一寸肌肤都在发烫，这高温将身下的恶魔灼伤。

他将自己嵌入那主动大胆一览无余的美丽身体，像刀刃剁进砧板上的鱼肉，呻吟从克罗里喉咙里渗了出来。他不知这是因为欲望还是疼痛。

> ——“为什么？”亚茨拉斐尔将一本书塞回书架里，动作不大温柔，没注意到这珍贵古书的封皮皱了起来，“我以为你已经打消这个念头了！”
> 
> “什——噢天使，我们当中明明你是比较成熟的那个，在这种问题上你却总是天真得像个孩子。”克罗里摊开双手，这架势让他看起来像个流浪汉，因一无所有而无牵无挂，“我这条可怜老蛇心里充斥着折磨了我6000年的怀疑和苦痛，现在我只想将他们甩在身后——你告诉我，天使，我该怎么——”
> 
> “那就将他们甩在身后啊。”亚茨拉斐尔向前走了几步，他们之间的距离并没有缩短太多，“你总有别的什么东西可以来对抗你的怀疑和苦痛，你活了6000年了！”
> 
> 是啊，6000年。
> 
> 克罗里没有说话，他转身到天使的酒柜里去拿酒，轻车熟路得像是在自己家。后面或许还有不知道多少个6000年，人类将这样漫长的时光称之为永恒。
> 
> 去他妈的永恒。
> 
> 永恒是什么。
> 
> 永和是不断获得又不断失去，哪怕最后你什么都不再得到，也依旧无法阻止失去。
> 
> 永恒就是无能为力地看着一件又一件东西在自己面前消逝，无穷无尽的时间甚至不问你愿不愿意就驻扎在你的身体里，并带来了一件名为孤独的伴手礼。
> 
> 6000年了，亚茨拉斐尔，6000年过后我只有你了，我是如此——爱你。
> 
> 那双溶金般的眼睛久久凝视着天使。
> 
> “是啊，我还有热爱——我热爱人间，热爱美酒和本特利，热爱睡眠和一切无足轻重的小东西。”克罗里将天使珍藏的红酒倒进玻璃杯中递过去，“我爱你。”
> 
> “我也爱你。”
> 
> 恶魔的手有那么一瞬间的僵硬。
> 
> 瞧这毫不犹豫的回答。
> 
> 天使爱他，他当然知道他的天使爱他，亚茨拉斐尔心中装满了爱——对他所喜爱的世间万物的爱、公平均等得毫无偏差的爱。
> 
> 这从来就不是伊甸之蛇要的。
> 
> 他要的是伊甸园里那颗被诅咒的苹果，他要的是让一颗圣洁无暇的心染上凡尘，他要的是他的天使和他一起堕落——如果明辨是非、懂得何为情与欲也算是堕落的话。
> 
> 他只是想像个人类那样去爱，去生活。
> 
> 克罗里举着酒杯笑起来，像一个无家可归的醉汉、一个深陷情网的愚人、一个嬉笑怒骂的疯子、一个无所留念的圣人。
> 
> 亚茨拉斐尔从来不能完全读懂他脸上这种近乎疯癫的复杂表情，对天使来说很多事就只是那么一件事而已。他很聪明，他聪明得绝大多数时候都可以把上面那帮倒霉同事和上司绕得团团转，可他从来不懂恶魔的苦痛从何而来，他从来都不懂一件简单事情背后那些看不见的千丝万缕。
> 
> “我要的不是这种爱，天使——你觉得我对你的爱，和我对这杯酒的爱一样吗？”克罗里将那杯酒一饮而尽，醇香暗红的液体顺着线条锋利的下颌流下来，“这不一样——你就是不懂。”
> 
> “克罗里，我是一个天使，天使不会有——”
> 
> 是啊，你不懂，你是一个天使；如果你懂了什么叫情和爱，什么叫占有和猜忌，如果你那圣洁无尘的身体孕育了凡俗欲念——那你还怎么会是一个天使。

“克罗里，你确定？”亚茨拉斐尔将自己这具身体的人类男性器官抵在克罗里双腿之间。天使的能力可以让他随心所欲操控自己的身体，但即使是这种时候，这颗让恶魔为之着迷的心也不曾蒙染一丝一毫欲念。

他胯下的性器勃起，他阴茎胀得发烫，但这全然只是为了满足克罗里的需求，而不是因为爱，甚至不是因为最下流最不堪最廉价的欲念。

“进来，天使，快进来。”这条老蛇肆无忌惮地吐着他猩红的信子，将双腿大大张开表示邀请，“我现在只想要两样东西——死亡，和你。”

他非常确信自己从天使嘴里听到了那句以“F”开头的脏话，这在六千年时光里并不多见的情况让他笑出了声，随后便感到那滚烫的东西慢慢顶开了自己紧窄的入口。

克罗里痛得嘶吼着骂了出来。

那绝不仅仅是第一次性交的正常性生理疼痛——他觉得像是一根钉满钢针、烧得火红的烙铁一点点从那个难以启齿的位置挤进身体里面，灼伤和尖锐的疼痛呼啸尖叫着将他吞没。

看啊——那疼痛如此叫嚣——看这不知死活自讨苦吃的恶魔，看这自取灭亡的愚者、这扑火的飞蛾、这向猎人献媚的蛇。

他在疼痛中发出“嘶嘶”的声音，那溶金一样的眼睛亮得惊人。

“克罗里，停下吧，克罗里。”亚茨拉斐尔不动了。他尴尴尬尬地卡在中间，将恶魔两条长腿架在臂弯里。有某种难以言喻的奇异感觉顺着他的脊梁向上爬，这感觉让他抗拒又沉迷。

他看得出，克罗里痛极了。

天使的神圣，这是世间唯一可以真真正正伤到一个恶魔的东西，这不同于任何肉体上的创伤，这痛苦触及灵魂。

而他现在就正将这触及灵魂的疼痛亲手加之于他的朋友——这近乎灭顶的痛苦，这让灵魂万劫不复的痛苦，这将彻底抹杀“克罗里”这一存在的痛苦。

“我想退出，克罗里，我——”

“不，我要你继续。”

恶魔在天使即将抽离的一刹那握住了他的手，他两条腿痉挛着死死盘在亚茨拉斐尔腰上。

“我想要你，天使。”

那双在过去漫长的岁月中曾盛满蛊惑、愤怒、孤寂和人间悲喜的眼睛此时此刻只剩欢愉，这欢愉让他瞳孔涣散迷离。

他的声音因痛苦和巨大的欢愉而颤抖，克罗里胸口剧烈起伏、喘息着将自己送向天使：“求你了，天使。”

我只想要两样东西——死亡，和你。

第一次，亚茨拉斐尔眼中浮现出了克罗里从未见过的情绪。恶魔在那双眼睛里看见愤怒和不甘，看见痛苦和绝望，这不是一个天使该有的眼神。

亚茨拉斐尔咬住下唇将自己完全送进那炙热紧窄的身体里，克罗里发出一声夹杂着痛楚的欢呼。

> “我挺喜欢人类的，天使，甚至是挺羡慕他们的。”冬日的暖阳将这条老蛇晒得懒洋洋的，他在长椅上瘫着将自己扭成三截。
> 
> 天使在他身边慢悠悠舔着香草冰淇淋。
> 
> 恶魔咬下一口草莓棒冰：“他们有着最寻常的生长轨迹——不懂事的幼年、无忧无虑的童年、热切又碎裂的青少年… …他们不吃饭会饿，不睡觉会困，他们可以肆无忌惮地去爱去恨，和亲密爱人搂在一亲吻和做爱。”
> 
> 这样的生命才是完整的生命。平凡得近乎完美。

疼痛强烈得几乎要把他撕碎，克罗里脸上是近乎疯狂的欢愉。

他在撕扯灵魂的痛楚中努力收缩肠壁，认认真真地感受着天使埋在他自己身体里的那部分，认真感受着每一丝纹路和凸起。

在这一刻，从世界最初到生命末尾，从伊甸园东方的高墙到伦敦市中心的灰色公寓，他从未感觉自己如此完整。

天使在他的身体里，他们合二为一——这念头让他狂喜。

克罗里感觉亚茨拉斐尔的神圣已经伤到了自己，他的身体开始变得像一团松松散散聚在一起的沙子。随便一阵稍微强一点的风都可以将他吹散。

他笑出声，努力想象着自己正和他的天使躺在阳光下的草坪，没有痛楚没有灼伤，没有上帝的计划和一切阻碍他们像人类那样相爱的诅咒。想象他们就如两个人类——两个最最普通的人类那样——坠入爱河，然后在草地上翻云覆雨，用战栗和呻吟表达爱意，颤抖着寻找更多惊喜。

“天使，操我。”蛇继续着他的诱惑，他动情地扭动腰肢将那致命的痛楚整根吞没，“操我——我要你。”

于是亚茨拉斐尔双手托着他的臀部开始冲撞，毫无技巧，毫无章法，每一次顶撞都像一声破碎的哭喊。

恶魔挣扎着抬起上半身，像最最虔诚最最狂热的信徒那样拥住他的天使，在那柔软丰腴的身体上落下无数细碎的吻。

他感到自己正在解体。

他身下流淌的河流在亚茨拉斐尔的光芒下干涸，他身体里细小的沙粒因这天使而四散跌落。

有黑色的粉末从他皮肤上飘散，像什么灰烬一般漂浮在周围冰冷的空气里。

“克罗里。”亚茨拉斐尔一次次顶撞着，这些灰烬黏在他的声音上，把他的声音弄得沉重不堪，“你在消失，克罗里。”

“好，太好了——天使，别去管它，我在和你做爱呢。”低沉嘶哑的笑声从恶魔喉咙里流淌出来，他万般痴迷地吻着天使洁白柔软的脖颈，在上面小心翼翼地留下浅红色吻痕，然后又试探着舔上凸起的喉结。

天使没有制止，亦没有拒绝。

于是这条老蛇狂喜地咬了上去，牙齿间衔着丰润甜美的皮肉，舌头在上面流连忘返。他终于拥有了他的天使，他终于得以像人类那样去爱，他终于得以感受到自己这一存在的真实。

克罗里的拥抱是那么热情而疯狂，热情得近乎绝望——他双腿紧紧缠在亚茨拉斐尔腰上，双臂死死环住天使圆润的肩膀，修长的十指在那光滑的背脊上留下浅浅的、似挠痒痒一般的抓痕，任由灵魂在致命的痛楚里灼烧。

他眼中不再有质疑，不再愤怒，不再有6000年的孤寂，一切都在这一场性爱中被慰藉和治愈，然后颤抖着走向死寂。

亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己在和一团沙子做爱。这沙子那样炙热那样脆弱，一不小心就要在指间消散。

在不断飘散的黑色灰烬和灭顶痛楚中，克罗里背后伸出巨大的黑色翅膀——像突然绽放的黑色花朵或突然铺开的梦境，然后这梦境也一同化为灰烬。

“天使，我爱你。”克罗里将头埋在亚茨拉斐尔颈边，声音因喜悦和痛楚而颤抖，他尽量让自己听上去一点事儿都没有。

“我也爱你，克罗里。我爱你。”亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己有点难受。他不知道问题出在哪。他也曾努力去理解过——可他是个天使啊，他就是没法理解那些疯狂的热切的念头，他不明白自己对克罗里的爱到底是哪里出了问题。

恶魔在他耳边笑起来，这笑听起来黏糊糊的。然后他长长叹息，呢喃道：“天使，你听见了吗，伯克利广场上有只夜莺在哭呢。我听到了。”

亚茨拉斐尔侧过头。

“是你在哭，克罗里。”天使心里不知道有什么地方堵住了，这感觉实在难受，难受得就好像这具用了6000年的身体年久失修终于出了问题。

他替恶魔擦去眼泪：“你很难过，克罗里。”

“我没有。我很快乐。”

“真的吗。”

“真的，从来没这么快乐。”

“可你在哭。”

“这是因为我太高兴了。天使，求你信我。”

而后这条蛇伏在天使胸口闭上了眼睛。

他最后感受到的是天使温暖柔软的胸膛、缓慢有力的心跳，以及天使在自己身体里冲撞的疼痛。他鼻腔中充斥着那个天使的味道。

A.J.克罗里消失前所感受到的一切东西，都是来自那个天使的——恶魔心满意足地在那胸膛上蹭了蹭。

天使在他耳朵边上说了什么东西，他努力去辨认了，可是听不清。

这句模糊不清的低语让恶魔变得贪心起来，他想去索要一个吻。

克罗里太累了，他一点力气都没有了，甚至不知道自己这身体还有哪些部分是尚未消散的。他感觉不到自己的腿、手或者腰，只能凭着一点点残存的意识努力睁开眼睛抬起头，去索取一个来自天使的吻。

亚茨拉斐尔双臂紧紧环抱着克罗里——然而他怎么也抱不住。他的老朋友像是慢慢无形体化了，他明明就在那，他漂亮的头发金色的眼睛明明就在那，可是却怎么都碰不到了。

他徒劳地一次次想碰触那张每一丝纹路都熟悉至极的脸庞，手指一次次从虚无的黑色灰烬中穿过。

在漫天的黑色灰烬中，他看见克罗里睁开眼睛抬起头来。

“克罗里？”天使声音在发抖，“你——你说什么——你想要什么？我听不见！”

然后什么都消失了。

他的老朋友散落成了黑色的灰烬，被一把不存在的火烧得一干二净。

亚茨拉斐尔最后也还是没明白他想要什么。

有史以来第一次，天使觉得身边的一切都不那么真实。

那个世界存在之前就在那了的红发天使，那个一路慢慢悠悠向下走的恶魔，那条伊甸园的蛇，那个喜欢美酒和本特利的A.J.克罗里——他在人间生活了6000年的老朋友，这6000年来他唯一能说得上话的人。

就这么消失了。

像是从没来过。

亚茨拉斐尔站起身打了个响指，讲究体面的浅卡其色三件套自动穿戴好，他又变回那个绅士风度十足的伦敦西区旧书店老板。

书店老板打量着周围——这是克罗里的公寓，装修得像那种没有任何人会住进来的设计师样板间，墙壁是灰色，天花板很高，每一个细节都把主人的品位凸显得淋漓尽致。这儿唯一的装饰是墙上那幅初版蒙娜丽莎，墙边的绿植们并没有因主人的离去而表现出什么哀伤情绪。

亚茨拉斐尔曾调侃克罗里的公寓过于没有生活气息，全伦敦随便一个普通市民的房子都比这豪华公寓更像一个家。

现在他才觉得自己当初说得一点没错——这公寓的主人消失了，不见了，再也不会回来了，可这公寓里却好像什么东西都没少一样。

亚茨拉斐尔深深吸进一口空气。

直吸得他的肺要炸开来。

他走到窗边。

A.J.克罗里消失了，可他的公寓却好像什么东西都没有少一样。

**【后续-结局B】**

A.J.克罗里消失了，可他的公寓却好像什么东西都没少一样。

窗外人来人往，年轻爱侣们在街边打情骂俏，商务精英们手捧咖啡冲电话那头的人嘶吼，衣着得体的老人家在路边看报纸，有人在遛他的狗。

没人会关心刚刚世界上少了一个恶魔，而一个天使失去了他的老朋友。

克罗里的本特利停在楼下。

本特利会伤心吗？本特利有感情吗——有，这辆车跟别的车可不一样，我甚至听见他在路上跟一辆科迈罗打情骂俏。

——亚茨拉斐尔脑子里响起了克罗里的声音。

那个有着金色蛇瞳的恶魔皱起鼻子挑起眉毛，一脸肆无忌惮的嘲讽和嬉笑。

克罗里。

亚茨拉斐尔感觉喉咙深处有什么东西噎住了。

他的背后突然传来灼痛感。

他不以为然，将手背过去在感觉不大舒服的地方拍了拍——那儿是他平时收在身体里的翅膀，本来也比其他地方都敏感一点儿。

然而疼痛还在逐渐加剧。

亚茨拉斐尔开始感觉有些不安了。他原地踱了一会儿，试图想些别的什么东西来缓解疼痛和焦虑，然而这根本一点用都没有。

背后的灼痛马上就要超出他所能忍受的极限，可这疼痛丝毫没有要停下来的意思。

这不对劲儿。

“克罗里——！”天使条件反射一般脱口而出，“有什么东西不大对劲儿… …我的翅膀好痛！”

然而在这句话脱口的一刹那，亚茨拉斐尔意识到没有人会回答他了，他永远失去克罗里了。

泪水和洁白蓬松的巨大翅膀一同出现，天使的羽翼如日光般璀璨，自天堂下达的爱与福祉在每一根羽毛上闪耀。

而后这些洁白美丽的羽毛在空气中瑟缩颤抖，地狱的业火在刹那间席卷而上。亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀在业火中燃烧，他发出6000年以来最撕心裂肺的惨叫。

他突然懂了克罗里对自己的感情。

他突然懂了那些复杂的疯狂的情绪，那些情和爱、妒忌和占有、痛楚和仇恨、凡尘和欲念。

他突然懂了——他要的从来不是那种爱。

亚茨拉斐尔在克罗里的公寓里跪下来，他的泪水不断跌落在地板上，羽毛在业火中燃烧殆尽，重新长出漆黑如午夜般的鸦羽。

“克罗里——”

堕落的天使低语。

“我听到了… …”

有一只夜莺在哭泣。

那哭声是从伯克利广场上传来的。


End file.
